Journey's End Alternate Ending
by Mayet
Summary: What 10Rose shippers may have liked to see... 10Rose; bit of 10.5Rose


**_Journey's End Alternate Ending_**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC.**

**Pairings: 10Rose ; 10.5Rose**

**_Journey's End- Happy Ending_**

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose asks as she took in her surroundings.

"You're back home," the Doctor replies, and Donna says something, but he barely hears it. All his senses are focused on Rose, the one he has lost and found again, and she looks so hurt.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you," she protests vehemently "I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to," the Doctor tells her as he stepped closer, and indicated at his other self as he spoke up again "Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And that cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks, he commited genocide. He is too dangerous to be left on his own."

The Other Doctor, who had started to shift on his feet the moment he had been addressed, now turned fully towards the Doctor, reminding the Time Lord that he had indeed created him.

"Exactly, you were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge!" the Doctor answeres seriously, before turning to Rose again "Reminds you of someone?"

She didn't answer. Instead, the young woman turned her head from the Doctor's gaze for but a moment, and it was answer enough. When she looked at him again, a single tear slipped down her cheek, but the Doctor had already continued.

"That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

Rose shook her head ever so slightly.

"But he's not you," she objected.

"He needs you," the Doctor announces. "That's very me."

"But it's better than that, though," Donna chimed in as Rose still did not look very convinced. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?… Go on, tell her!"

At this, Rose turned towards the Other Doctor, carefully listening to him as he explained how he was the same man with the same memories, thoughts… feelings. She was surprised to hear that he only got one heart, which, as the Other Doctor explained, would allow him to grow old with her, without ever changing his face on her again. Not that it mattered much. Yes, she was afraid of him regenerating, but not because of his change in looks. She was afraid, because she feared that he'd stop caring for her, that he'd become a complete stranger due to his next regeneration. Still, Rose could not help her curiosity as she moved closer to the Other Doctor to lie her palm against his chest, and feel his single heart beat. She was entranced by it for a moment, yet quickly woke from her stupor when she heard shuffling behind her, footsteps in the sand, and his baritone voice telling her that he must go. Forever. Quickly she turned to see the Doctor slip away from her. She was not about to let that happen. She wouldn't lose him a second time on this blasted beach!

So, she ran after him.

"But…" He turned towards her again at the sound of her voice "It's still not right! Because the Doctor… is still you!"

"And I'm him," the Doctor insisted.

"Alright… then answer me this," Rose started, her voice croaked as both Doctors came to stand beside her. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?… Go on, say it!"

The Doctor sighed inaudibly. He had feared this to come to pass.

"I sad 'Rose Tyler'…"

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" she inquires.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, wondering if he should tell her. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to tell her the words she was asking him to say. And this, this was his very last chance to say it; at least his personal last chance to. His other self would have plenty of time for that in his human life, and what if she only insisted further on coming along with him. It wasn't right, towards her. She deserved a life, he couldn't give her, but his human self could, and would, of that the Doctor was sure.

"Does it need saying?…" he asked instead, and knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it had slipped past his lips. The look that crossed Rose's face was one of pure hurt, the stab of rejection had hit her deep. It made him want to shout and scream and take the words back, but before he could so much as open his mouth, she had already beaten him to it.

"I see," she said in an eerily calm tone that made both Doctor's want to take a step away from her. "Since when have you become such a coward, Doctor? If you don't want me around you anymore, then just come right out and tell me. Don't make up excuses!"

"NO, Rose, no, that wasn't what I-" the Doctor tried to explain quickly, but he was interrupted by his former companion.

"It's fine. You can leave!" she practically spat, tears now forming in her eyes as she turned to run into her mother's arms. A mother that was sending him death glares already, promising a sound slap in the face, but for once, the Doctor did not care. Because when she spoke again, Rose's voice sounded so broken that it made his hearts clench painfully.

"Just leave…"

He reached out for her, but Rose was already to far away. His other self, however, managed to catch her hand in a tender grip. She looked up at him, quizzically, obviously not knowing wether to be angry at him, too, or to see him as an innocent in the heartbreak the Doctor had caused yet again.

This time, intentionally.

"Why don't we all come?" the other Doctor suggested.

"What?" Jackie and Donna piped up.

"What?" Rose wondered.

"What?" the Doctor asked, too.

"You said I was too dangerous to be left on my own, and that Rose could make me better. That I need her," the Other Doctor said, stepping closer to the Time Lord. "But you're forgetting that I'm you, and if I need her, so do you. So, why don't we just both come along with you? That way, you can keep an eye on me as well, so that I won't do anything… stupid… And you won't be all alone, either."

The last phrase, he whispered, so that no one but the Doctor could hear him. They were the same man, they had the same memories, thoughts, feelings, and the same knowledge. They both knew what was coming, what had to be done. A thoughtful look passed over the Doctor's features as he regarded his other self, then Rose and then his human self again. They were both looking at him questioningly, though the Other Doctor seemed confident and determined to get his way with him. The Doctor's gaze flickered to Rose, who's eyes still told the story of just how much he'd hurt her just moments ago, but now there was hope in them as well.

And where was hope, there people could heal.

333333333333333333333

"Bye then, Wilfred," the Doctor says, shaking the man's hand, and moving on to the TARDIS.

"Oh Doctor…" Wilfred suddenly speaks up, stopping him.

The Doctor turns again.

"What about you, now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours...?" Wilfred asks, but doesn't continue, not knowing what to say.

The Doctor is silent for a few seconds. When he opens his mouth to speak, he doesn't reckognize his voice, because somehow it's gotten soft, feminine...

"He's got us."

Wilfred looks past the Doctor's shoulder as the man himself turned around to see the two people standing in the door of the TARDIS, hand in hand. One a perfect copy of the Doctor himself, a twin brother; the other a young woman with a dark chocolate gaze that stands out under her blonde hair. A smile could be found on both faces as the woman reached out her hand in an inviting gesture towards the Doctor. Wilfred observes the scene attentively, when the Doctor walks over to the two to slip his hand into the woman's free one. Both Doctors' gazes seem to be focused on her as if she was the most important person in all of time and space.

And maybe, to them, she was.

"Wilfred, this is Rose- and the human me! ("OI!" could be heard from said man) We've got each other, the TARDIS, and all of time and space," the Doctor then tells Donna's grandfather. "Between us, we'll never run out of ideas on what to do. We definitely won't get bored, don't worry, Wilfred."

"I'll watch out for you, anyway, sir," the old man announces.

"You can never tell her!" both Doctors nearly shout at him.

"No, no, no," he reassures them hastily. "But every night, Doctor... when it gets dark... and the stars come out... I'll look up. On her behalf. I'll look up at the sky and think of you."

And it's a promise.

The Doctor smiles. So did Rose and the Other Doctor, before they slip into the TARDIS, fingers still laced through each other's.

And with a stirring of her engines, the Magic Blue Box burst into the sky.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, this is how I would've liked it to end. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


End file.
